


More

by ezazahaz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Painplay, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezazahaz/pseuds/ezazahaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"How can I hold it against my boyfriend that his only fault is he won't hurt me in bed?"</i>
</p>
<p>Stark Spangled Banner... ish.  Established Steve/Tony, with Bruce added for S&M.  BDSM PWP with some talky and sappy bits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

Tony couldn't remember how the subject happened to come up, though he was sure he had something to do with it--Bruce didn't seem the type to bring up sexual proclivities out of the blue.

Then again, until the discussion came up, Bruce also didn't seem the type to be a sadist.

*

"You... really?" Tony asked, mind trying to wrap his mind around the idea.

"Really," Bruce said, in that dry, amused tone he used so often. "You know about my... anger management issues. Well, that was one way I used to handle them."

"Used to?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Before the Other Guy."

"Come on, you've totally got him under control. Besides, I would think that getting, you know, release, could only help."

Bruce shook his head. "Not worth the risk. I mean, control was always an important part of it--I didn't want to damage my partner, just..."

"Hurt them." Tony swallowed, slowly beginning to picture it.

"Yeah. I mean, it's important that they enjoy it too. I'm not going to risk their life on the chance that letting out my aggression lets him out, too."

"But what if your partner already had experience with the Hulk?" Tony asked, completely casually. "You know, gets along with him, could talk him down?"

Bruce met Tony's eyes, considering him for a moment. "Everything okay between you and Steve?"

"Great. Wonderful. Couldn't be better."

"Except?"

Tony glared at Bruce, damning him for being so perceptive. "How can I hold it against my boyfriend that his only fault is he won't hurt me in bed?"

"His _only_ fault?"

"Well, that and he cuts me off at ten cups of coffee a day, but I've been informed by various sources that somehow that's acceptable behavior."

"Is that why you haven't been drinking as much lately?"

"I tried to just sneak more when he's not looking, but somehow he _knows_ ," Tony complained. "I think JARVIS is snitching behind my back, the _traitor_." He says the last word slightly louder, as though making sure the AI could hear him--which, of course, he could.

"I am programmed to act in your best interests, Sir," JARVIS interjected smoothly.

"I don't remember programming you to talk sass to me."

"Perhaps your memory of doing so was affected by the amount of scotch involved in the process, Sir."

"Smart ass," Tony grumbled, giving Bruce a "See what I have to put up with?" look.

Bruce grinned.

*

The topic had changed--Tony was fairly certain Bruce had done so on purpose, but Tony allowed it to slide for the moment--but now an idea had started to take root in his mind. He just wasn't sure how to convince either of the men involved that it was a brilliant idea.

You'd think the fact that he was a proven genius would be enough, but far too often his ideas were met with "No, Tony" or "That's not happening, Tony" or "What the hell were you thinking, Tony?" So maybe this one had to be approached carefully.

*

"What if Bruce hurt me while you watched?"

In retrospect, bringing it up while Steve had his mouth wrapped around Tony's cock was _not_ one of his most ingenious ideas.

The slight pressure of teeth from Steve's sudden inhale wasn't bad--actually, it was really close to the Good Pain Tony was after, and made him gasp himself. However, Steve pulling back off his dick and coughing for several seconds was less of a turn-on.

When he recovered, Steve pulled himself up onto the bed to sit beside Tony. "You think I'd let Bruce hurt you? Did he do something?" He looked confused, concerned, and a little angry.

Tony shook his head, sending a mental apology to his dick for putting a pause to the sexytimes. "No, nothing like that. It's just--you know how I told you I _like_ to be hurt sometimes?"

Steve nodded. While he hadn't been judgmental when Tony first told him about his masochistic proclivities, he'd been firm that he could never deliberately hurt someone he cared about, not even if they specifically wanted it.

"Bruce has done that kind of thing before. Hurt people, _willing_ people, for their pleasure and for his."

"And he asked you if he could do that to you?" Steve's fists were clenched; Tony saw him force himself to unclench them.

"No. But I thought about asking him to. But--only if you were okay with it."

Steve shook his head, but it was a 'wait and let me process this' headshake. "This is important to you? You need to be hurt?"

"Steve," Tony said, grasping one of his lover's hands in both of his. "I don't _need_ it. If you're not okay with it, if all we ever have is the pretty damn amazing sex we've been having--that's enough. You're enough, you're more than enough, you're amazing and I love you and I still don't know how I got lucky enough to have you.

"But this thing... I would _like_ it, I think Bruce could use it, and to be honest, I think you might get something out of it, too. So I'd like you to consider it, but I only want you to agree if you're really okay with it. And if you're not, that's fine, and I still love you."

Steve cupped Tony's face with his free hand, and kissed him, gently, deeply. Then he pulled back. "I love you. I can't say yes now, but I'll think about it." And because he was Steve Rogers, he really meant that.

Tony smiled. "That's all I ask. Okay, that and maybe that we get back to what was happening earlier, because I think Tony Jr.'s mad at me for cockblocking him..."

Steve rolled his eyes, and then got back down on his knees.

*

A few days later, Steve came down to see Tony in the workshop, and just said, "Okay."

Tony blinked at him in confusion for a moment, then his eyes grew wide, and he leapt up to shove his tongue down Steve's throat in gratitude.

*

Bruce was easier to convince than Tony had expected, though he had a long list of conditions. The fact that Steve would be watching--shield nearby, in case the Other Guy came out swinging--waylaid a lot of his fears. They also agreed on safewords--the usual colors, green/yellow/red. Steve had some conditions of his own, a few indicating that he'd clearly done some research on bdsm since Tony had proposed the idea. Tony had the fewest concerns during the negotiation, finding it easier to list the few kinks he didn't have than the many he did.

They agreed on using one of the spare bedrooms, because both Bruce and Steve thought they would feel a bit awkward using their own, and both rejected Tony's idea of using his workshop.

Steve was settled in an easy chair in the corner of the room, his shield in his lap as though it might protect him from what he was about to see.

On a table nearby, a blue duffel bag sat, like a gift-wrapped present under the tree at Christmas. Tony knew there were toys in there, but he wasn't sure exactly what Bruce would bring out.

Tony stood before Bruce, body practically buzzing with the excitement, uncertainty, and just the right amount of fear about what was going to happen. He trusted Bruce with his life, even trusted the Hulk, but these experiences always brought with them that hint of fear--what if he goes too far? what if I can't handle it?--that was almost as much of a turn-on as the pain.

Bruce's silence added to the anticipation. He stood quietly, gaze running up and down Tony's body. Tony had spent some time debating what to wear--somehow it mattered, despite the fact that he doubted he'd be wearing the clothes for long. But a bespoke suit seemed as inappropriate to the occasion as his usual casual attire of a tank top or band t-shirt and old jeans. He'd settled on a pair of nice black jeans that was a little too tight, and a light blue button-down shirt he never wore anymore because the arc reactor shone brightly through it.

Bruce was wearing khakis and a maroon button down--better tailored than he'd worn when he first met Tony; the billionaire had insisted on fixing the other man's wardrobe. Over his shirt, he wore a black sports jacket. Not exactly black tie, but just formal enough to give him an air of power over Tony. Perfect.

Tony's heart beat faster as Bruce, still silent, began to circle him. Tony wanted to make a smart-ass comment, but something about Bruce's body language told him to keep his mouth shut for once.

As Bruce came to stand before him once again, he finally broke the silence. "Take your shirt off."

Tony, never able to resist the opportunity to put on a show, followed the instruction slowly, undoing one button at a time, teasing with each new bit of skin revealed. He turned his eyes to Steve in the corner, giving his lover a smug look. Steve had looked uncertain, but at Tony's smirk Steve gave a small smile and shook his head, amused.

Concentrating on the strip tease, Tony tried not to think about the arc reactor. Bruce had seen it before--Tony had shown him not only to sate the man's scientific curiosity, but also so Bruce would know enough about it to help should it be removed or damaged during a battle. Still, baring it like this seemed a different kind of vulnerability, one he'd only ever shared with Steve, and Pepper before him.

Finally pulling the shirt off fully, Tony tossed it at Steve's face--though of course super soldier reflexes let him grab the shirt out of the air before it reached its target. Tony enjoyed the glare he got from his lover anyway.

Distracted, Tony didn't realize Bruce had stepped up closer to him until a hand slapped him hard across the face. "Look at me," Bruce said, his voice low but commanding. "Don't forget why you're here."

Tony met Bruce's dark eyes, then swallowed and nodded.

"Now, go face the door and put your hands up on it."

Tony obeyed.

Warm hands came to rest on his back, just below his shoulders, as though he were about to get a massage. Instead, nails dug into his skin and scratched lines straight down his back. Tony gasped, arching his back at the sensation. While not digging quite deep enough to draw blood, the scratches were definitely harsher than would be necessary to sooth a simple itch. And they continued, at different angles, until it felt like there were dozens of fingers constantly leaving their marks on him.

When Bruce stopped, though, the pain faded almost immediately. Tony craved something more, but he knew they'd agreed to start slowly to ease Steve into it.

Thinking about Steve, Tony started to turn his head to look back at his lover, to see how he was reacting so far, but fingers gripped him by the hair and smacked his head into the door. "Did I say you could turn your head?"

The hit wasn't hard, but it was a surprise, and Tony felt a few tears spring to his eyes. The fingers stayed in his hair, pulling tight, and that hurt, good hurt.

"I asked you a question." Bruce's voice was soft, sounding almost his usual calm, but there was an undercurrent of aggression there that made Tony's stomach flutter in excitement.

"Uh, no. But you didn't say I couldn't," Tony pointed out rebelliously, just to see what would happen.

The fingers in his hair tightened, and pushed him into the door again, holding him hard against it.

"One, you address me as Sir. Two, you don't talk back to me. Three, you don't move unless I tell you to, understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good."

Suddenly the fingers were gone, and he felt Bruce move away, toward the duffel bag. This time, Tony didn't look. Oh, he'd still disobey sometimes, just to get punished, but fighting every order would just be a waste of time, and he wanted to get to the good stuff.

He heard Bruce's return, but the man just stood there for a moment, just long enough for Tony to start tensing up. Then the tendrils of a flogger slapped down against his scratched-up back, and Tony hissed, then relaxed. The flogger came down again and again, and Tony felt his eyes close, his head drop, reveling in the sensations. Just as he started to feel desensitized to it, the hits became harder. It was good, but he was starting to regret that he was wearing such tight pants.

Not long after that thought, the flogger fell on the back of his thigh, and he jumped. Even dampened through the fabric, the hard hit to an untouched area felt good. There was a hit to his other thigh, and then the flogging stopped.

"Pants off," Bruce commanded.

Tony wasted no time in following that command, unzipping and stepping out of the jeans, kicking them away. In the process, he risked a peek at Bruce's face, wondering what the other man's reaction would be to the lack of any clothing underneath the pants, his cock springing up free and proud. All he got was a raised eyebrow and a quirk of the lip.

Then Bruce was walking away again. He came back with a leather cock ring, and a chain with clamps on the ends. Tony licked his lips.

"If you're already that hard, I think you're going to need some external control. You're not coming until I've done a lot more to you, got it?"

"Yes, Sir," Tony agreed, allowing Bruce to snugly fit the cock ring on him. He eyed the chain.

"You want this?" Bruce asked, holding it up in front of Tony's face.

Tony nodded, then added, "Yes, Sir."

"Ask me nicely. I want to hear you beg."

Tony hesitated, not quite there yet.

Bruce backhanded him, hard, across his right cheek. It made Tony bite his tongue, and the sharp pain of the bite combined with the more spread-out pain of the smack pushed him the distance he needed. "Please..." he whispered, speaking only intensifying the sensations in his cheek and tongue. "Please, Sir, hurt me. Clamp my nipples tight. I want to feel the pull of the chain swinging when you hit me with everything you've got."

The sudden excited smile Bruce gave him was one Tony was used to seeing on the Hulk. It was strange to see in this context, and Tony wondered if he'd have attention problems the next time the Other Guy grinned like that during a battle.

Then Bruce grabbed his nipples, immediately squeezing and pulling and twisting them to hardness. Tony threw his head back, gasping, pushing into the abuse. The cock ring had been a good idea, or Tony might have lost it then and there.

"Ready?" Bruce asked, but without waiting for a verbal reply he smirked and attached one of the clamps to Tony's right nipple. Tony groaned and panted, tensing as the other was attached. Tony felt his arms come up to Bruce's shoulders, suddenly needing an anchor or he'd either fall over or float away. Bruce gently took his hands and placed them back against the wall.

"Color?" Bruce asked.

"Mmm...grng..." Tony mumbled, only prior experience giving him enough awareness to respond to the question at all.

"Louder," Bruce commanded.

Vaguely, Tony realized that was probably so Steve could hear, would realize he really was good with this. "Green," Tony repeated louder, more clearly. "I'm good. Keep..." and apparently he had exhausted his verbal abilities. The part of his brain wondering how Steve was taking all of this was being drowned out by his desire for more stimulation, now, need more...

_SMACK!_

Yes. That.

_SMACK!_

Something smaller this time, a riding crop, maybe. Quicker, sharper bursts, hitting all around his ass, his thighs, and occasionally up his back again. With each smack, Tony jerked slightly, causing the chain hanging from his nipples to swing, momentarily increasing the pull for one side, then the other. It balanced the pain along his backside, sending him further into a comfortable headspace.

He didn't know how long it had been. He was peripherally aware of voices, but wasn't sure what they were saying. He thought Steve's sounded concerned, but not alarmed. He thought maybe he heard someone ask him something, so he said "green" just in case. That got a chuckle.

Then the hits stopped, but Tony's body was still ringing with pleasure, almost vibrating.

After a moment, Bruce's gentle hands took his again, and rotated him so he faced Steve. Tony tried to smile at his lover, but lacked the muscle control, so he hoped his expression was blissed-out enough to make obvious his contentedness with what was happening.

Steve gave him a small smile back, so it must've worked well enough. The look on Steve's face was a little too complex for Tony to parse right now, but the fact that Steve was still sitting there, smiling, and hadn't stopped this yet, was a good sign.

"Hi, Tony," Steve said, in a tone suggesting he expected something like conversation, which was just patently ridiculous right now.

"'teve," Tony managed, and he was proud of getting even that much out.

"How are you doing?"

Seriously, did Steve expect him to be able to give a full sitrep now, or what? "'m good."

"I'm glad. Bruce wants to do a little more. Are you okay with that, or are you ready to stop now?"

Tony's answer to everything was almost always "more", but he knew Steve wanted him to think about it, to be sure. So he did, and even managed several words strung together. "A little more. Then I want you."

Steve's smile grew, and Tony felt warm inside, not just along his sensitized skin. "Okay. Go ahead, Bruce."

After the brief gentleness, being shoved to the bed was a shock. Tony hissed as his sensitive back, ass, and thighs hit the comforter. The shock quickly settled into a pleasant burn.

"Hands above your head. Hold onto the headboard," Bruce ordered. Tony complied as Bruce headed away once again to his bag of tricks.

He came back with a paddle, and brought it down almost lightly--onto one of the nipple clamps.

Suddenly what had become almost numb, low-level background pain exploded into fireworks. Tony gave a strangled scream.

"Yellow!"

Bruce immediately backed off.

Tony was confused for a second, then looked toward Steve--he was the one who had spoken.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, looking more anxious than he had moments ago. Apparently Tony's scream had sounded worse than he'd thought.

"Still green," Tony assured him. "A little more?"

Steve pursed his lips, but nodded, first at Tony and then at Bruce.

When the paddle came down on his other clamped nipple, Tony tried to keep his lips sealed, turning the scream into a groan. After a few more slaps, he was floating again.

Then the paddle was gone, and there were fingers were on his nipples--no, on the clamps. "Ready?" Bruce asked, this time actually waiting for a reply.

Tony swallowed, knowing what was coming, and nodded.

Bruce unclamped him, and Tony couldn't hold the scream back this time, writhing on the bed and gripping the headboard for dear life. He lay there panting, feeling like he was coming down from an orgasm despite the fact that his dick was still straining in the cock ring.

When he could finally speak again, Bruce was waiting patiently. Tony met his eyes. "That's... good. I'm... done."

Bruce nodded, smiling at him. "Alright."

"Did you... get what you need?" Tony asked, suddenly remembering that this wasn't supposed to be all about him.

Bruce nodded again. "I'm gonna go"--he pointed a thumb over his shoulder, and Tony noticed the tent in the pants Bruce still wore--"Finish up, leave you two alone here. Thank you, Tony." He moved his gaze. "And thank you, Steve." And with that, he was gone.

Tony frowned at the abruptness of Bruce's departure, but let it go for now. Right now was for Steve.

He turned his head to face his lover, his wonderful, amazing, patient, understanding lover, and beckoned him over. "Steve..." he wheedled.

Steve stood smoothly from the chair, setting his unused shield aside. Then he lowered himself to the bed to lay beside Tony, cupping his cheek tenderly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm wonderful, you're wonderful, I mean, are you, are you okay with all that, you seemed to be, but--" The words Tony'd had trouble with earlier now seemed eager to come out all at once.

"I'm fine," Steve assured him. "That was... you really enjoy all that, don't you?"

"I really do."

"I thought it would be harder to watch," Steve admitted. "But seeing how you responded... how could I not appreciate seeing  
the pleasure you got from him?"

And Tony realized then that Steve's pants had a tent of their own, and he chose to take that as a very good sign. But there was also an off note in his voice... "You pleasure me, Steve," and that came out wrong, that wasn't quite what he meant to say, but it made Steve laugh, so it was good. "I mean... I love what you and I do. Bruce just... it's something different..."

Steve nodded, apparently understanding despite Tony's inability to put it into words. "I think... I might be able to do a little of that. For you. I want to be able to give you that kind of pleasure, too."

The idea thrilled Tony, but he said, "You don't have to. If you're not really comfortable with Bruce--"

"Bruce could teach me."

And the images that sprang to mind from _that_ statement reminded Tony suddenly that his cock had been waiting patiently through all of this, and was quite ready to be included in everything from now on. He groaned, and he rolled over to rub against Steve's thigh. "God, Steve..."

Steve grinned. "I take it you approve of the idea."

"I approve of you getting me off right the hell now, and then as many times and in as many different ways as we can think of in the future, with Bruce playing Mr. Miyagi and teaching you to hurt me so good..."

Steve started to ignore his ramblings, which was good, and began stroking his cock, which was better. Tony fumbled with Steve's pants, reaching a hand inside so he could return the favor, shifting so their cocks lined up and he lost track of whose body parts were whose.

Then Steve curled in to suck on one of Tony's tender nipples, at the same time as he unfastened the cock ring, and Tony exploded, sobbing in ecstasy as he came all over Steve and their hands. He was just barely aware of Steve coming shortly after him, then the world faded away.

*

Tony blinked back to sleepy consciousness some time later, noting that Steve had apparently cleaned both of them up, then stripped fully and fallen asleep, his arms wrapped around Tony. Tony nuzzled into Steve's shoulder, thought fondly of everything that had just happened and everything they had planned, and fell back into a contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted Avengers fic, and it's bdsm porn. Probably because most of my other plot bunnies are long, plotty fics that I may not ever finish...
> 
> Anyway, this is the first bdsm I've ever posted, and most of my knowledge comes from reading other bdsm fic, so let me know if I did anything wrong, or if anything strayed too far from safe, sane, and consensual. Oh, and tell me if there are any triggers/warnings I should have included.
> 
> Also, I feel like this wants a sequel, wherein Steve gets more involved in the painplay and Bruce gets more involved in the sex. I may or may not write one.


End file.
